The Good Kind of Crazy
by Feline Feral
Summary: What's the only good kind of crazy? Family of course. When are they at their craziest? When all but one are sick. Slash BillyJason
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Ranger Characters.

AN: Written for PRSW22 challenge. List of 22: family, hallway, safety, children.   
This is slash Billy/Jason. I forgot to post this here. Can be connected to my fic Yellow Paint as further in the future. All comments would be appreciated.

The Good Kind of Crazy

Chapter One

Jason Cranston-Scott entered the house as quietly as he could. It was the crack of dawn and he didn't want to wake anyone up. Taking off his shoes and jacket he sighed Jason hated the graveyard shift but unfortunately he had yet to find a way to avoid it.

Making his way slowly down a dark hallway he had long since committed to memory Jason stopped in front of a small safe. After keying in the code and submitting to a thumbprint scan Jason deposited his gun and clip. Closing the safe he was relieved that it automatically locked—meaning no need to go through all the steps again. The creator of the safe was constantly changing the thing around and he was for once glad for the simplicity in this week's version.

The safe might seem extreme to some but it was one way he could ensure the safety of his children. Jason had heard too many stories and been at the scene of too many gun related child injuries. It was one of the reasons for the safe and on of the reasons his children knew never to touch the gun.

As he turned to go up stairs Jason felt a pair of eyes on him. Turning around the rest of the way he found his youngest daughter standing on the last step.

"Chrissie, what's wrong? Shouldn't you still be in bed?" He asked as he picked her up.

Chrissie sniffled before for replying quietly, "Daddy I don't feel good." As if for good measure she let out a sneeze.

Jason chuckled as he felt her fore-head; she did feel a little warm. "Do you feel like you're going to throw up?" Jason felt her nod her head no into his shoulder. "Okay, what do you day we get you back in bed and see how you're feeling later?"

"Kay," came the sleepy reply.

Smiling Jason made his way up the stairs, turning left at the top. He gently laid Chrissie down in the middle of her bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin. Gently brushing the soft blond curls off her face he watched her a moment before leaving. He left the door open and fraction as he shut it.

Jason silently checked on his other two daughters. They thankfully didn't seem sick. At least they were sleeping peacefully anyway. Closing the door to Nikki's room he made his way to the master bedroom. All he wanted to do was sleep. It had been a long night at work.

Jason was surprised to find Billy awake when he opened the door. "Hey," he said quietly, "I though you'd still be asleep."

A small smile graced Billy's lips before he replied hoarsely, "Yeah, me too." Clearing his throat Billy grimaced against the pain the action drew.

Jason at down on the bed beside his husband and asked, "Flu?"

"I think so. Gawd, I hope I don't give it to anyone else," came Billy's quiet reply.

Brushing Billy's hair off his fore-head and feeling for fever Jason chuckled, "too late. Chrissie was at the bottom of the stairs when I got home. Said she wasn't feeling good. She was a little warm." Jason got off the bed and retrieved the thermometer.

"Great," Billy muttered. Eyeing the thermometer he looked up at Jason, "Go away."

Jason sighed. Billy was always crabby, grouchy and everything else in between when ill. "No, now let me stick this in your ear or I'll get the other one and that one ain't nearly as nice."

Billy grumbled but complied. The thermometer didn't take long to beep. The flashing LED screen indicated 101. It's going to be a long day. Please let no one else get sick

After shoving Tylenol™ down his husband's throat Jason tossed on a pair of sweats and joined him in bed. Soon they were both asleep, although not for long.

A couple of hours later Jason was awoken by someone poking him in the shoulder. Rolling over Jason found 3 pairs of eyes staring at him. Blinking a couple of times to clear the sleep from his own eyes he looked at the clock. Red LEDs told him it was 8 o'clock, an hour before a school started focusing back on his daughters Jason got a bad feeling.

"What's up girls? You should be getting ready for school."

Nikki, the oldest, wiped her nose with a Kleenex before answering, "Dad we don't feel good. My nose is running and stuffy at the same time and my throat hurts."

Jason nodded and looked at Robyn, "You?"

"The same but I'm dizzy too."

Chrissie sniffled and crawled her way onto the bed and into Jason's lap, "My tummy hurts."

Jason nodded again and reached for the thermometer he had left on the bedside table. After taking all their temperatures Jason knew not only would he have a miserable husband on his hands but three very miserable daughters as well.

TBC

I'm hoping to have more out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the girls.

Relationship: Billy/Jason  
Rating: G though I may change it later.  
List of 22: family, children, watermelon

Note: Sorry this took so long to update. I lost the pages it was written on and when I finally hunted them down I couldn't sit still long enough to type it out. Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter….all comments are most appreciated.

The Good Kind of Crazy

Chapter Two

Letting out a sigh Jason said, "Go get dressed girls, as soon as I wake up daddy we're going to the doctors." The girls shuffled off without a word and Jason knew he was going to pay for their quick compliance later.

Gently shaking Billy awake he waited till he was mostly lucid before speaking, "Hey, you feel any better?" A groan was his answer as Billy tried to roll away from him, "Oh no you don't. Come on, time to get dressed. The girls aren't feeling good either; we're going to the doctor's."

An hour, one phone call and a lot of manhandling later Jason sat in the doctor's offices with four extremely moody people. He had Chrissy curled up in his lap, Robyn on one side and Billy on the other; Nikki was sitting half asleep beside Billy.

The nurse poked her head out of the door to the examination rooms and chuckled, "Jason, the doctor will see you now."

Jason herded everyone through the door giving the nurse a glare, "Very funny." He'd known her for a while now and every time he sees her she just kept getting funnier and funnier.

Dr. McCoy couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her. Four people slumped haphazardly around the small room. She had been their doctor since Nikki was born and had become a friend the family. Shaking her head as she started to check over Chrissy she spoke to Jason, "You look dead on your feet Jason."

"I only got two hours of sleep before I was woken up by these three. I'm hoping I can get everyone to go back to bed when we get back."

Dr. McCoy smirked slightly as she finished he rounds a moment later. Turning to face the entire group she pointed to Chrissy and Robyn, "It's the flu for these two."

Jason nodded, knowing nothing good really be done for the flu but asked out of principle, "Nothing you can do then I take it?"

Dr. McCoy shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Just make sure they rest and get plenty of fluids."

Jason nodded again and motioned to the rest of his dozing family, "What about these two?"

"Strep throat, I'm going to take a swab to be sure. I'm afraid they're both contagious. I wouldn't be surprised if you came down with it yourself," as she spoke she wrote out a prescription for penicillin for both Billy and Nikki and handed it over to Jason.

"Great," he said dryly as he put it in his pocket.

Dr. McCoy let out a small snort as she finished collecting her swab from Nikki and moved onto Billy, who had decided to be uncooperative.

"G'way," Billy mumbled as he pulled away from the doctor.

After trying and failing several times Dr. McCoy rolled her eyes and turned to Jason. It was like this every time, she swore that Billy was the most uncooperative man she had ever known.

Jason sighed, "Come Billy let her do her job. You're worse than Chrissy." Ever single time the doc wants to do a test…..He's so bloody stubborn. As soon as he's better he's going to tell me what he's got against doctors.

Finally after a little more coaxing Dr. McCoy got her swab and with an apologetic smile Jason herded everyone out the door. Looking at the time he figured he might as well stop at the pharmacy on the way home instead of going out again later by himself.

Pulling up to the pharmacy a little while later Jason surveyed the miserable people in the car, "Anyone need anything?" Of course they do. Why am I asking?

"Cough drops," Robyn said.

"Sam please dad," Nikki mumbled.

"Watermelon!" Chrissy exclaimed.

Jason smiled, "You can't have watermelon honey." He turned to the other two, "What kind?"

"Lemon," was Nikki's choice and "Cherry" was Robyn's.

Jason turned to ask Billy if he wanted anything but stopped when he saw that Billy was asleep. Rolling his eyes Jason said, "Be right back," to the girls and ran into the store.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but the kids.

Notes: So it took forever and I'm not entirely happy with it but here is the next chapter for you to read. Very short.

Chapter Three

Walking in Jason was relieved to see that the store was almost completely empty. It meant he had a chance of getting out of here quickly. Moving to the back of the store he stood at the drop off point for prescriptions, waiting for someone to acknowledge him.

"Can I help you?" The young woman behind the counter asked as she came over.

Jason nodded and handed over the prescriptions. While running through the steps needed before she could fill them the woman started up a conversation, "How are you doing, Jason?"

Jason snorted, "I'm beat Charlotte. Everyone only seems to get sick when I'm on midnights."

Charlotte smiled, "That's how it goes. I'll be right back with these."

"Okay, I'm going to go grab everything else," Jason moved away from the counter after receiving a nod. He knew Charlotte almost as well as the doctor, with the amount of times he'd been in here but then again no one said raising three kids would be easy.

Walking down the aisle Jason collected what everyone has asked for. The cherry and lemon flavoured throat lozenges for Nikki and Robyn, mint ones for Billy and ginger ale for everyone. Finding some watermelon flavoured throat lozenges he grabbed them figuring that at the moment it was the closest Chrissy was going to get to the watermelon she asked for. He'd just have to keep an eye on her when she had one.

Moving back to the pharmacy section of the store Jason stopped this time in front of the pick area. Charlotte popped up seconds later with two bags in her hand. She took a moment to explain the drugs to him, though it really wasn't necessary more mandatory.

"Do you want to pay for all that here?" She asked as Jason attempted to add the medication to the pile in his arms.

Nodding and giving her a grateful smile Jason placed everything on the counter. After paying and collecting his bags Jason thanked her and made his way out of the store.

Reaching the car Jason saw that while Billy had woken up the girls had fallen asleep. Getting in he placed the bags on the floor in front of Billy. "Try to stay awake long enough to get home, I can't carry all of you in."

Billy snorted quietly before promptly dozing off again. Jason rolled his eyes and began to drive home. The day just seemed to be getting longer and longer. He still had to call his boss and let her know that he wouldn't be in tonight. He knew that he wouldn't be able to function properly on the little sleep he was going to get and he didn't want to leave Billy home alone with three sick children, especially when the man could barely stay awake himself.


End file.
